Never Leave
by Damonfan123
Summary: Quick Dalaric oneshot. Smut. Slash. Don't like, maybe you should try it ;P. Damon returns from an absence, smut ensues


**Hey, sorry for my absence. I have been taking a break for mountains of school work and personal growth (basically reading a bunch of other fanfic!). But I'm back now. I will try to get the next chapter of HVK up within the week. I know how annoying it is to be reading a story that is never finished and I would never do that to you guys! No matter how many people read, review, or whatever, I WILL finish. Now, without further ado, here's a Dalaric oneshot. I love this pairing and this is pretty much just a quick, sketchy piece that I wrote in less than an hour. Enjoy!**

"Damon…" Ric murmured the name in his sleep, tossing and turning in discomfort. It had been three days since he'd last seen his best friend and lover. The raven haired vampire usually visited his loft nightly. Maybe once and awhile they would end up at the Salvatore mansion instead. Three days alone was unheard of.

Ric's unconscious mind could only regret all the times he'd told Damon to go away, albeit jokingly. Now, with Damon apparently gone indefinitely, Ric realized just how dependent he was.

His eyes snapped open and he moaned, seeing the clock. It was two in the morning. He'd gone to bed early, bored and drunk. Every time he closed his eyes he told himself he would awaken to a pair of sapphire irises boring into him and a deep, velvety voice yelling at him for being so stupid. No such luck, at least not tonight. He thought back to the night Damon had left. They'd been about to…

_Damon was pinning Ric against the wall, breathing hotly down his neck, running his rough mouth all over Alaric's exposed skin. When that hadn't been enough, the ravishing prince of darkness had ripped the shirt from his friend's chest, devouring every inch of the smooth expanse with surprising speed. Alaric was moaning and writhing in pleasure at Damon's ministrations._

_"Don't stop, don't stop…" Alaric repeated the mantra, unable to form coherent enough thoughts to say anything else._

_Damon grinned up at him, taking a brief pause. "You like that? Mmmm…" He loved to torment Ric like this, and he took every opportunity to do it._

_"Shut up," Ric managed to gasp, plunging into Damon's lips, seeking entrance into that perfect mouth through those perfect lips. An then a perfect tongue was dueling his own, swirling around his mouth with the expertise of hundreds of year's practice. Ric released more moans, to Damon's satisfaction._

_Damon grasped Ric tighter and maneuvered him with lightning speed to face the wall, removing his blue jeans with a tug._

_"Hey!" Ric said, slightly shocked by his position. He always topped first. It was unspoken tradition. And Damon had already stripped himself naked and was looking at Alaric hungrily._

_"What? You didn't expect me to always let you have all the fun?" Damon teased Ric, though the undertone was serious._

_"I just, give me a second, I'm not ready." Ric didn't understand his own apprehension. They'd done this many times before. In fact, he quite enjoyed Damon fucking him…but something seemed different. Something was off._

_Damon sighed and crossed his arms, looking impossibly sexy, his pale form tense. Then he'd dropped to his knees in front of Alaric and swallowed his sex whole, engulfing him in the wet heat of his throat. Alaric, again taken aback, could only groan in response._

_Damon looked up at his friend, a glimmer in his eye as he appreciated the sandy-haired man's taste. For a brief moment his face darkened, the capillaries around his eyes swelling with black. He opened his mouth so that the small fangs wouldn't hurt Alaric._

_But Alaric, already uneasy from Damon's unusual advances, pushed the vampire backwards with such force that Damon actually fell to his hands and knees in shock._

_"What the Hell!" Alaric shouted, upset at Damon's apparent lack of self-control. He was a vampire! And he was about to bite…Alaric shuddered._

_"I could ask you the same question, Dick! What the Hell?" Damon replied, anger evident on his voice. A tinge of confusion also colored the exclamation._

_"You were about to bite me, there!" Ric sounded exasperated._

_"You really think I would do that?" Damon's voice had turned sour and disbelieving. "I'm not fucking Stefan, I'm perfectly in control of myself. You like it when I bite you, but I would never bite you when you weren't ready."_

_Alaric, still riled, shouted without thinking, "I think maybe you should just go." pointing at the door._

_In a blink Damon's angelic face had disappeared. Alaric had only seen the hurt in his cobalt glare before he'd left._

And then, nothing. Three days later, Alaric was moaning Damon's name in his sleep and suffering the after-effects of guilt and pent up sexual tension. Sure, he could just jerk himself off, but it was nowhere near the same. And he also felt he owed Damon that much. He'd obviously hurt his friends feeling, however justified he may've felt in doing so.

He stood up, his night shirt wet with sweat. He sighed, preparing to change it.

"You might not want to dirty another one just yet."

And the voice sounded like heaven to Alaric's ears. He could tell without looking that it belonged to a certain stunning man who was no doubt wearing his trademark sexy smirk. But, of course, he did turn to look, whirled, in fact. The relief must've been obvious on his face, because Damon only smirked wider.

"Looks like you've had a particularly torturous couple of days." He observed. Alaric realized that he must look like a mess. Damon, on the other hand, looked pristine, as usual. His mussed hair flopped at the nape of his neck and over his forehead, framing smooth, pale skin. Two intensely blue eyes were like lasers in the middle of his face. Alaric could never decide just where to look, Damon's lips or his eyes, or his body. No matter what he chose, he was never disappointed.

"Yeah." Alaric coughed, embarrassed.

In a split second Damon was pressed against him, thrusting gently against his abdomen. "Maybe I can help with that?"

Alaric gasped in response, overcome with the release of three day's tension.

"Then again, maybe I should just go away. You certainly don't trust me." And just like that Damon was back where he'd stood before. It had all happened so fast that it seemed to be a mere hallucination.

"No, wait, I'm sorry." Alaric ground out desperately. His pride was pretty much gone by this point. All he wanted was Damon against him, Damon in him, Damon around him, all over him, coating him with the scent of whiskey and musk, the taste of sweet ambrosia and mint.

"That's what I thought." Damon tackled Alaric back onto the bed, grinning triumphantly. He ripped open the front of the sweaty T-shirt that was sticking to the planes of Alaric's chest. He ran his strong hands through Alaric's sandy cropped hair, leaning in to kiss him.

The heat of the kiss was escalated by Damon's absence. It was like the first and last kiss they would ever have, desperate and searching. Each one battling for dominance, neither giving an inch. But they were both winning, weren't they?

Alaric managed to unbuckle the belt on Damon's tight, black pants. However, Damon took over the job of pulling himself free of their confines. He was so much faster, after all.

Reluctantly, Damon broke free from the kiss and pulled himself over onto his stomach, inviting Alaric to enter him. Ric, already stiff and erect, licked his fingers and gently pressed in. Damon moaned, relishing the delicious pain and pleasure mix that Alaric was bringing him as he prepared him.

Unable to wait a moment longer, Alaric pressed against Damon's opening, gaining entrance. Damon's choked cries were music to his ears. He grazed his teeth down Damon's back, all sensations intensified. With one hand fisted in Damon's onyx locks and the other digging into his hip, Alaric began to thrust. The feeling of being inside Damon was incomparable. The tightness was hurtling him toward the edge much too quickly. Unlike Damon, his recovery time would be longer than five seconds. He slowed the pace, agonizingly trying to make himself last.

Damon was writhing underneath his fingers, gasping each time Ric hit his sweet spot. He couldn't handle another second. He was flying apart at the seams.

They both came together, entangled and inseparable, touching each other at all points. When they'd relaxed, Damon flipped them over without disturbing their relative positioning. Now he was laying on top of Ric, smiling wistfully down into his best friend's face. Ric's eyes were glazed with lust.

"You have to remember to blink, and breath." Damon said arrogantly, eliciting a small chuckle from Ric's lips. He traced his fingers down to Ric's chest, making concentric circles and patterns. He then followed them with his tongue, licking Ric's essence. It tasted like sex and sweat, and almost as good as blood.

Moving down to Ric's abdomen, Damon allowed his fangs to press through his gums, burning in want. He gently eased his mouth around a patch of Ric's supple flesh and pushed his fangs through, gulping a mouthful of the spiciest, sweetest, most intoxicating fluid he knew.

Alaric arched up into his mouth, gaining a new arousal from Damon's drinking. He'd long ago learned how enjoyable being fed from could be if you were willing and the vampire was skilled. The tugging of blood through his veins left a burning, tingling trail through his body. And in that moment he knew he did trust Damon. Damon was in control. Damon had to be, because Alaric loved him, and the feeling was reciprocal. He couldn't live without him anymore.

Damon pulled away from the wound, licking it clean. He looked up at Ric, relieved to see that the man was not upset but apparently in ecstasy.

"Do you want to heal it or keep it?" Damon asked nondescriptly, trying not to give away his hopes.

"Keep it." Ric answered without hesitation. Damon let out a breath of satisfaction. Bending down to lick it again.

"I trust you." Ric said, suddenly, aloud. Damon looked up abruptly, his face in the familiar mask that he used when he didn't want to give any sign of emotion.

"It's okay. I'm a vampire, you are a vampire hunter. I understand what you want here. You don't need to lie to make me feel better." Damon muttered in a monotone.

"No, I trust you." Ric said again solemnly. He leaned toward the now distant Damon and brushed his fingertips across the vampire's forehead, moving his ruffled bangs out of his eyes. Damon looked up tentatively, too afraid of rejection to accept Ric's sentiment.

"And…well, I need you." Ric said uncomfortably. He was scared out of his mind that he would drive Damon away if he betrayed his real feelings, but he thought Damon could use some corroboration.  
"Ric…" was all Damon said, but Ric could see in those glowing eyes that Damon was happy. He wasn't put off by the admission.

"I think it's my turn." Damon said slyly, making a move toward Ric too fast for human eyes to see.

"Probably." Ric laughed, face to face with the most beautiful, dangerous, and unlikely creature in the universe. They crushed together again, melding intimately in an embrace that said more than words ever could between them.


End file.
